marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Gulmira
The Battle of Gulmira was an open confrontation between Iron Man and the Ten Rings when the latter attempted to forcefully conscript defenseless civilians in the village of Gulmira. Background After being kidnapped and taken prisoner for three months, Tony Stark, with the help of Ho Yinsen, freed himself from the Ten Rings by building the first Iron Man armor. Yinsen, a fellow captive, and native of Gulmira whom Stark got to know and befriend, died in the escape. Upon returning to the United States, Stark had a press conference, denouncing Stark Industries' past, deciding that weapons manufacturing was no longer a part of the company. This angered Obadiah Stane, who over the past three months had the ear of the Stark Board of Directors. watches news footage of Gulmira]] Christine Everhart, a spurned one-night-stand of Stark's, informed Stark that his company was still shipping weapons despite his instructions otherwise. Afterward, Stark went to confront Stane who let him know that he was in charge because the Board believed Stark had PTSD and his decisions were detrimental to the company. Stark went home to watch news footage by Amira Ahmed about the plight of Gulmira while testing the weapons of the Mark III.Iron Man Battle attacking against several terrorists]] In Gulmira, the Ten Rings captured all able-bodied men to be conscripted into their organization. One man attempted to go back to his son and Abu Bakaar ordered one of his men to kill him. Before the terrorist could pull the trigger, Iron Man arrived and took him and several other terrorists out with his repulsors. Five other terrorists used civilians as human shields and Stark used his shoulder-mounted gun to kill them at once. Bakar hid in a building and attempted to call for backup. Stark punched through the wall and pulled Bakaar through it and into the street. He left him for the villagers to deal with and took off. targets five terrorists at once]] While in flight, Stark detected Jericho missiles but was shot down by a tank. Stark crashed in the street and caused a crater. When Stark got back to his feet, the tank fired again but Stark dodged the shell and fired a rocket down the cannon barrel and the tank exploded. Stark proceeded to destroy the Jericho Missiles and the rest of the Stark Industries weapons and flew away. is attacked by two F-22 Raptor]] As Stark was leaving Gulmira, he was discovered by Lacy of the United States Air Force, who sent two F-22 Raptors to discover what he was. Simultaneously, James Rhodes called Stark about an incident in Gulmira. Stark denied any involvement and Major Allen ordered the Raptors to engage the target. Stark evaded the weapons fire and collided with one of the Raptors. The pilot's parachute failed to deploy and Stark punched the jammed lever, saving the pilot. Aftermath was not involved.|James Rhodes|Iron Man (film)}} Later, James Rhodes stated that the incident in Gulmira was a training exercise. Rhodes reported that the pilot was not injured and was not involved with the third party that intervened in a situation with the Ten Rings. References Category:Events